


Bubble Baths & Concert Tickets

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Humor, Siblings, The Outsiders, granissa, superhero, thundergrace - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Anissa and Grace's private time gets interrupted.





	Bubble Baths & Concert Tickets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know I know I knowwwww I still have to put up part two of SMS XXX. I'm gonna, I've just been struggling with it a bit because I really want it to be great. But it's coming, don't worry. In the meantime, I decided to put out a short fic since tonight Black Lightning comes back! I don't think we'll be getting any Grace in this episode, so here's a cute fic to tide you all over.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and if you want you can follow me on Twitter and Instagram @Jisawriter or on Tumblr @inspiretheartist. I appreciate you guys reading my fics, and I hope you have a great week!
> 
> BTW, Leven Kali is a real artist if you weren't aware of his music already. He's great, and I feel like he's someone Jennifer would listen to, so check his music out too if you get the chance!

“Babe!” Anissa shouted from the bathtub.

“What? Why are you yelling? We’re in the same room,” Grace said from the shower stall.

“Are you almost done?” Anissa asked. Grace shut off the water and stepped out of the stall onto the bath mat. She looked at Anissa, who was sitting in their large bathtub, covered in bubbles.

“I am done. What’s up?” Grace asked. She smirked at her girlfriend. “What, do you need help getting out? Don’t want you busting your ass again.”

“That was one time! Let it go, woman,” Anissa said with a playful smile on her face. “Get in here with me. I turned the jets on.”

“What do I need to take bath for?” Grace asked. “I just got out the shower.” Anissa rolled her eyes. 

“Are you really gonna stand there and question my motives right now?” Anissa asked. “Or are you going to get into the bath with your naked girlfriend?” Grace's eyes widened for a moment, and she walked over to the bathtub with a grin. 

“Oh, I see,” Grace said, sliding into the tub behind Anissa. She hissed slightly as she sat down. “Damn baby! Why is the water so hot?” 

“Cuz that’s the way I like it,” Anissa said, poking at the bubbles in front of her. Grace ran her hands up and down Anissa’s back. 

“You’re gonna cook your insides, girl,” Grace said, rubbing her shoulders. “I’m gonna start sweating in here!” 

“It’s not boiling. You’ll be all right,” Anissa said. “Stop focusing so much on the water! Pay attention to me.” Grace smiled as her hands continued to explore Anissa’s body. She looked up and grabbed Anissa’s sponge from its hook on the wall.

“Can I use this?” Grace asked, holding the sponge in front of Anissa. She nodded, and Grace grabbed a bottle of body wash from the side of the tub, squeezing a bit of the soap onto the loofah. She dipped it in the water, and rubbed Anissa’s shoulders and back with the sponge. Anissa moaned contently and closed her eyes as her girlfriend lathered her body in the lavender bath gel. 

“I forgot to tell you I bought some more of that shampoo you like,” Anissa said softly. “It’s on your dresser in the black bag.” 

“Thanks baby,” Grace said, pressing her lips behind Anissa’s ear. “I was just about to run out, too.” Grace moved the sponge to Anissa’s chest.

“You do know I did all of this, right? I always shower before I soak in the tub,” Anissa bit her lip as Grace’s thumb brushed past her nipple. 

“I know, that’s why there’s never any hot water,” Grace teased. She dropped the sponge into the water and splashed Anissa’s chest to rinse away the soap, before sliding her hands over her body again. Anissa turned her head and met Grace’s lips with her own, moaning as Grace’s hands squeezed her breasts softly. 

“Lean against me,” Grace whispered. Anissa leaned back and rested her head against Grace’s collarbone, parting her legs as her hand drifted down. Grace’s other hand wrapped around Anissa’s waist, and she kissed her temple as she stroked her inner thigh. 

“I think this is the one part of the house we haven’t fooled around in, yet,” Anissa said, closing her eyes. 

“Not anymore,” Grace said as her fingers made contact with Anissa’s core. Anissa held onto Grace’s other arm as she touched her softly, making small circles around her clit. 

“Keep doing that,” Anissa whispered as Grace touched her. Grace closed her eyes as she stroked Anissa’s clit gently. Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door. The both groaned, and Grace slid her hands away from Anissa.

“Who the hell could that be?” Grace said, an annoyed look on her face. 

“Leave it, maybe they’ll go away,” Anissa said. She grabbed Grace’s hand and pulled it towards her again when the knocking continued. 

“We gotta see who it is,” Grace said reluctantly as she slowly stood up. Anissa groaned in protest as her girlfriend stepped out of the tub, and offered a hand to help her. 

“I’m gonna kick their ass,” Anissa grumbled as Grace handed her a soft blue robe before putting on her own. They walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, with Anissa complaining to the whole way to the door. 

“Who is it?” Grace said in a loud voice.

“It’s Jen, open up!” Anissa and Grace looked at one another before opening the door. Jennifer stood on the other side, holding her burnt up cell phone. 

“I need some assistance,” she said flatly. Grace ushered her into the apartment and closed the door. 

“What in the world did you do to your phone?” Anissa asked. “Don’t tell me it was your powers. Mom and dad are going to be pissed that they have to buy you a new one again.”

“Well, maybe they should have sprung for the insurance,” Jennifer said with a shrug as she sat down on the couch, kicked her sneakers off and tucked her legs underneath of her. Anissa sat at the other end, and Grace leaned on the arm of the couch, looking at Jennifer’s phone curiously.

“What happened?” Grace asked.

“I was trying to win tickets to the Leven Kali show from the radio. You know they’re doing that trivia contest, right?” Jennifer asked. “So I was trying to call in because I know everything there is to know about Leven Kali of course, and I guess I got a little excited.” Grace held back a laugh as Anissa shook her head. 

“Girl! You broke your phone trying to win concert tickets?” Anissa stared at her sister, a mix of amusement and disbelief on her face. “I cannot believe you!” Grace walked into the kitchen, letting out a loud laugh. Jennifer rolled her eyes. 

“It’s not funny! Can you help me get a new one? I have some money saved up but I need a little bit more,” Jennifer said, pouting. “Please? If mom and dad find out, they’ll get me a flip phone and I’ll be the laughing stock of Garfield.”

“Well, how much is a little bit,” Anissa asked, raising a brow. Jennifer bit her lip and didn’t respond. “Jen!”

“A hundred and fifty-six dollars,” she blurted out. 

“A hundred and fifty-six dollars! That’s a really specific number,” Anissa mused.

“Well it would have been a hundred and fifty, but I bought a couple taquitos from the 7/11 on my way here,” Jennifer said. Anissa rolled her eyes again. “You know I stress eat!”

“All right Jen, but you’re paying me back,” Anissa said as Grace walked out of the kitchen and handed both Anissa and Jennifer mugs of hot tea. “Thanks babe.” 

“Yeah thanks Grace. It’s freezing outside,” Jennifer said gratefully. Grace smiled. 

“No problem,” She said before looking at Anissa. “So do you wanna tell her, or should I?” Anissa smirked. 

“Yeah. Jen, I wouldn’t worry about those concert tickets,” Anissa said before taking a sip of her tea. “I bought you a pair already for your birthday.” Jennifer’s jaw dropped. 

“So I broke my phone for nothin’? Damn!”

“Language,” Anissa warned playfully. “But yeah. You broke your phone for nothing. At least you still get to go to the concert, though.” 

“Thanks Anissa,” Jennifer smiled warmly at her sister. “You’re always looking out for me.” 

“I have to! You’re my lil sis,” Anissa returned the smile. “I’ve always got your back. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Jennifer beamed. “Also, not to be a leech but, are you guys cooking dinner? Mom and dad are both working late and I only ate three taquitos.” Grace and Anissa laughed. 

“You’re not a leech Jen. You can come by for dinner anytime,” Grace said. “Let us get dressed and we can all figure out what we’re going to eat.”

“Yeah little miss. You interrupted us,” Anissa said as she stood up. Jennifer made a face. 

“Y’all are gross,” she said before sipping her tea. Anissa started to protest before Grace stopped her. 

“She’s justified in her assumption this time,” Grace said, raising her eyebrows. Anissa laughed and led Grace to their bedroom as Jennifer made retching noises. 

“I don’t want to hear about that!” She shouted after them. “And if I hear any noises coming from back there, you two are paying for my therapy!”


End file.
